rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Unexpected turns of Events (RP /Mess up RP-somewhat-)
'In order to love someone close, you need to love your Enemies first' This was reminded by a female Hedgemink, a grim and angry expression shown on her face, disgusted by those words she was given once before. Who had the right to earn her love anyway? Not everyone follow those beliefs anyway. Story Victoria was just walking through the woods that surrounds her home, but what would happen if she ended up in a new world from her own? Unexpected Visit Victoria, a female vampire that is the daughter of Baine and Bisk, was walking in the deeper parts of the woods. "Mm..." The wind starts to blow. "Mm?" Victoria glance around when she stops. "That is a bit strange... It isn't windy..." She hisses a bit. It starts to blow harder, it appears as if the wind is pushing her. "!! What the-!" She try to hold her ground, but the wind was stronger than her as she was being pushed. "Arg!" Parts of the ground start getting pulled out as a small red portal starts to open not too far from her. Victoria hisses, trying to grip onto something, but nothing was near as she fallen into the Red portal. "!!" Her vampire wings form from her back in case she was going to fall. It spits her out into a courtyard being assaulted by a heavy downpour of rain, the portal vanishes. Victoria land perfectly on the ground since she had her wings out, they cover her from the heavy downpour of the rain. "Where the heck am I?" She stands up, glancing around before her ear twitched and she vanished into a bush nearby, as if she heard someone coming close to her area. A male hedgehog with black fur, purple highlights, and blood red eyes with slit pupils comes over to where Victoria was, it appears that he's steaming as the rain touches him. "Ugh..another portal opened up. I wonder what unfortunate sucker got snt here this time.." The female Hedgemink's eyes stares right at the male hedgehog, still hiding in the bush. "..." She notice how late it was since she was thristing for blood. Not right now, Victoria... Not with this strange here... She stays quiet. He's about to walk away before he stops, he turns around and starts sniffing the air. "That's the scent of a vampire.." Victoria tenses in her hidding spot, sniffing quietly and noticing he was a demon. "!!" A Demon!? This is the rare moments I get to see one, wherever I am, this isn't a good sign. Her eyes glance for a place she can leave quickly too, noticing a spot that goes outside, she uses her vampire speed to quickly get out of the place and hoping the male hedgeog not noticing. Her vampire wings are gone. I need to find some type of woods or something I can easily loss someone in. She thought, searching the unknown area she is in, her eyes close as she reads the timeline of what may happen, but got nothing. "I can smell you vampire." Victoria stays quiet, noticing a forest and zooms right into the woods. "Heh." She hisses a bit, hopping to have her scent loss in the forest. She stops next to a giant tree, panting heavily from all the running. She is soak from the rain before sniffing a bit. "Ugh..." The sounds of footsteps are heard not too far away. "You smell like my mother, only not as nice as my father and I normally think." His voice is heard. Victoria looks behind her, shocked. "!!" I didn't loss him!? Normally I can loss anyone in- Damn it, I forgot, I am not where I normally live. She faceplam, sighing as she glance behind her. "Fine, you caught me." She spoke coldly, her hands holded up to show she wasn't holding anything. She gets turned aroun to look directly into his red eyes. "Who are you? Did you get sucked into the portal?" Victoria hisses at him. "Back up, Demon. Why the hell would it better to you if I did?" Her fangs slightly shown. "You don't scare me." He growls and her hands are suddenly restrained. "Don't test me woman. I'm not in the best of moods." His hair are slicked down from the rain. Victoria hisses at him. "I'm not in the best of moods either!" She snapped at him, her eyes going vampric-like, having sharpen. "Well, we're certainly not going to get anything done while in the storm." He picks her up. "And maybe I can tell why you smell like my mother." "Hey! Let Me DOWN!" She hisses and shouts, kicking. "No." He starts walking towards the castle in which the courtyard belongs to. Victoria couldn't struggle anymore, feeling weak from lack of blood as she hisses and breathes heavily. "We've got blood at the castle. Replenish your strength there." Victoria seem a bit confuse, her eyes glance towards the male. "I'm not as hateful to vampires as my father. I apologize for the hostility, but you smell like my mother and that worries me." Victoria seem to slightly buff her cheek a bit. "Well, I won't tell you anything!" She growl a little. "I rather stay quiet, since your a demon." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "My mother told me I can't trust demons." "Your mother..? Does she look like mine?" "I don't know what your mother looks like!" Victoria snaps a bit, a bit angry that he even asked that. "Black fur, sinlge blue bang." Victoria seem confuse. "My mother has dark gray, close to black fur with blue bangs..." She suddenly stated. "Blue eyes with really long, curly hair..." "..." He now walks in silence. Victoria stays quiet since she got nothing in reply, grunting. "I doubt it means anything." She suddenly said. "Your mother could just haven't to look like mine and not be connected what-so-ever." "That's not possible..now we have to keep you safe until we can get you back to wherever you came from." Victoria was confuse by the statment of 'not possible'. "sure, whatever..." She glance away. He turns into smoke, her included, and enters a window. He reforms their bodies and sets her down. "Sorry for the sudden change." Victoria was confuse. "I never knew a demon of doing such thing. Let alone be kind enough to wait till the time to return me home." She slightly glare at him. "Most stories of Demons I hear are either they are rapiest, murders or kidnappers." "From your parnets no doubt. I can't blame them." He looks at her. "My name is Malachite. Yours?" Victoria glance away, as if thinking on it before sighing. "Victoria... Just call me Vic." She spoke coldly, looking at him. "Very well, Vic." Victoria closes her eyes in thought before muttering something she knew too well. "In order to love someone close, you need to love your Enemies first...'' Dumb advice, mother..." She open her eyes once she finished muttering. "What?" "Nothing..." She said, glancing away. "Fine. So you need some blood?" Victoria sighs, looking to him. "Yes..." "..." He holds out hsi wrist to her. "If not this then I'll go get some blood." Victoria was confuse in why he would give her his blood, but she sighs. "Any blood will do..." She said before her fangs grown and bits into his wrist rather hard to get the blood. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Cause that hurt." Victoria only open one eye, which was vampric sharpen, before closing it and feeding. He waits patiently. She finishes and pulls her fangs out, cleaning and heal the wound, she sighs. "I only bite rather hard because I couldn't control myself for a bit." She had a small hint of blush due to the fact she hated admitting something like that. "Huh." The mark on his hand vanishes. Victoria leans back a bit. "As a vampire who is still controling over their powers and know what they can do, we still lost control if we haven't learn to control such lust for blood." She closes her eyes. " But, only those that are born as vampires have that problem." "I'm sorry for your predicament." "Hmph, don't be sorry." Her eyes close, their a extremely light blue. "It is a way for me to get stronger, I don't see it as an issue." She looks at him, her eyes narrowed slightly and her emotions are nothing of sadness, regert or depression. "..Wow, if you had two upbeat parents you're the most emotionless girl I've ever met." "Simple because I don't care for outsiders." She hiss a little, looking away. "My parents are emotional, but no outsider has gain my trust beside my Aunt..." She close her eyes. "Well then, how are you gonna make any sort of emotional attachment once it's time to leave your parents?" "Who said I was leaving them?" She glance to him. "Anyone can say they will leave their parents... But, they will soon be drawn back to them when they get older..." She close her eyes. "My mother is moral, I won't be able to leave for years til my father dies over the lost of my mother..." She glance up to the ceiling. "when that time comes, I may end up living in that very place they live... It is a very free roaming and lovely place anyway... Nicer for a vampire than a city or town." "Huh. I've never lived anywhere but in a castle." "I only live in a cottage in some woods, but there was a town nearby for mother to buy foods and other suppiles that were needed." "Cool. Better t-" He looks at her. "Hide!" Footsteps are head in the hallway outside his room. Victoria was quick and gotten under the bed and grip the bed from underneath, staying quiet and making her scent not noticeable. A grown Scar bursts through the door. "Malachite! What have you been doing in here?! Talking to girls?" "N-No Dad. Noone's in here but me!" Victoria stays perfectly silence and ensuring she can't be found. "..." Sounds of them arguing are heard, with Scar talking about how Malachite should be finding a suitable mate and Malachite saying how he wants to choose who he loves. Victoria listens in while keeping herself hidden and staying quiet, yet she blushes since she felt this was a bad thing to do, but she had to listen in. "Maybe I don't want to marry a demon woman! Maybe I like vampire girls!" "Absolutely not! Vampires are the worst kind of species you could possibly think of." "You only say that because of your rivalry with Bisk!" Victoria's eyes widen, but was quick to ensure she didn't lose her powers in cloaking herself. She blushes at the statements, and stays completely quiet and stops listening into the arguement. "..." "You never mention his name. Never. Any word of that vampiric scum and his fool of a wife and I'll make sure you never mention their names ever again." Victoria's eyes gone vampric-like, but she was trying to hold herself back, keep herself hidden and try to keep herself quiet. ''This is hard... she thought deeply to herself. "I said do you hear me?" Scar sounds angry. "Yes..." Malachite sounds upset. "Good." Scar walks out and Malachite closes his door. "Vic, you can come outnow.." Victoria gotten out from under the bed slowly. "Your lucky he is your father, or I would have done something really bad." She spoke rather coldly, it was normally of a slightly small dark aura around her. "You know what? I appreciate the notion but he's also king of the kingdom. Plus, my mother's absolutey devoted to him so she wouldn't be proud of you doing that." "He insulted my mother and father. I think i don't hugely care if the king and queen of this place wants me dead." Her eyes narrowed coldly. "My mother isn't some stupid fool and my father is a scum." She spoke coldly and quietly. He sighs. "Anyway, you should probably get some rest and get cleaned up. That storm and running must have you beat and dirty." Victoria blushes, crossing her arms. "I doubt that would be a safe thing to do...." She glance away "Bathroom next to my bed." He points at a door opposite his room's exit and entrance door. "And clothes?" She looks to him. "I'll wash those, the demons here use me as their laundry boy. And a demon woman has similar clothes to yours." He clears his throat. "And I won't walk in while you're using it." "Good, and alright." She goes into the bathroom.and strips while getting ready to shower." He stands up and walks out of the room with her clothes, he comes back with a pair of clean clothes similar to hers. "And why does she even wear a skirt this short will forever be beyond me.." Victoria finished showering and was wrapped in a towel. "It allows more.motivement to kick and other stuff without a care." "Ok, I understand that. But aren't you worried about scumbags trying to get a look?" He hands her the outfit. "If they were trying to get a look, then it is their fault when they end up in the Hospital. I also need something to boost of my charming when I need it." "..Right." He hands the clothes to Victoria. She takes the clothes and go back into the bathroom, closing the door and changing. "So. How was the blood I gave ya?" Victoria blushes a tiny bit. "Good..." She said softly. "That's nice to hear. Never knew my blood was good to vampires." He checks his wrist. "Anyway, if you're tired then you'll..." He trails off. "Huh, I don't know what to do so you can sleep." Victoria blinks. "Mmm... I can sleep under your bed." She stated. "You sure? Cause I could do that if you want." "I'm sure, don't want one of your family memebers seeing me in your bed." She said. "True.." He sighs. "Fine, but only as long as you have to." Victoria had a sweatdrop. "I believe that everyday is a 'must' for me." "True..and since you're the daughter of my father's foes he won't take kindly to your being here..How about this, I help you make a residence here where he won't find you?" "Um... I guess that can work." She said, blinking. "What's worse? Living where pretty much everyone, besides me, could turn you into the man who hates your parents with unbridled fury. Or living somewhere that's similar to where you like to live, with only one person knowing?" "I rather had the later." She blinks. "The forest? Good idea, I'll try to help you build it. For now, you should get some rest." He pulls the blanket and pillow of his bed and hand them to her. "So you don't have to sleep on only the hard floor." She nods, going under his bed and sleeping with the pillow and blanket. "Goodnight Vic..." He falls asleep, leaving only the sound of the rain the only audible noise. Victoria sleeps. Silent morning. The rain has stopped, when Victoria awakes she should find a plate of food, as well as a two glasses of blood and juice, respectively on the floor next to the foot of the bed. Victoria looks over, quietly eating and drinking. "..." A group of voices is heard outside. "?" She listens in, blending a bit to her surroundings. As she gets closer to the window she'll notice Scar's voice, as well as many others. She hides so no one can notice her, listening into the speaking of the voices. "..." "As you all know, Malachite will be reaching the age of eighteen, which we all know is the proper age for one to marry. However, due to some..difficulties Malachite will be marrying females of the vampire species." The tone of disgust in his voic is clear to anyone in the crowd and Victoria. Victoria blinks, shocked by the words. "..." She sighs to herself, blushing a bit. I think I notice that I have a strange feeling toward such male... Maybe because I did drink his blood first... To marry to a vampire female.. I would never be such female, after all, I am the daughter of Baine and Bisk... She thought deeply to herself, listening more to it. "He will however, marry a woman of my choosing." The crowd murmer some words, if Victoria looked through the window she'd notice that some of the girls in the crowd stare at Malachite longingly, while others turn their heads away in shame. Victoria tenses, narrowing her eyes. No... I can't... She was having a hard time but her eyes flash a icy blue. Time travel... Sent me back in time, to before we ever sleep... Allow me these memories, to warn him... I don't want him to be force against his will. Her eyes close, hoping she be right back to where she was before she when to sleep in 'yesterday' IF she awoke, she'd notice that she had succeeded. As the rain from last night was still pouring down the windows, a flash of lightning and the rumbling of thunder are seen and heard. She sighs to herself. "Time travling can be a really hard thing..." Her eyes were still glowing a soft, icy blue as she was looking for Malachite. Malachite was sitting on his bed, oddly enough he had not gone to sleep yet. "Malachite..." Victoria said softly, her eyes the same blood before she used time travel. "?!" He falls off his bed as he wasn't expecting her to speak since he thought she was awake. She slightly crawl from under his bed, looking to him. "Did I easily shock you like that?" She sighs, but it was a rather sigh as she gotten out from under his bed and looking to the window of rain. "... There is something I need to tell you, Malachite... Of tomorrow..." "Sorry, just thought you were asleep." He stands up. "So, what is it you need to tell me?" Victoria frown a little as she looks to him. "Do you know what will happen tomorrow?... What your father will do...?" "Well, my birthday is tomorrow. I'll be turning eighteen, and he'll probably try to marry me off. I don't know the rest of it though." Victoria sighs. "This may be confusing... And I will explain to you how I know... Tomorrow, your father will allow you to marry a vampire female, but of his own choice..." She looks at him. "And how I know this... Is hard for me to explain..." "..Huh. He's actually going to force me to marry a vampire..I said I'd marry a vampire, but I won't marry one he chooses! Most of those girls are only interested in making sure they stay safe!" "But, that is what he will due tomorrow... I couldn't stand there and watch such suffering..." Victoria sighs. "I'm just like my mother... But, I used time travel to tell you this..." She looks straight at him. "And be happy it worked... Time travel.... Is hard to fix." "Huh..Well, thank you." He hesitates before he hugs Victoria. "Please don't hurt me." Victoria blushes. "Why would I want to hurt you..." She mutter a bit, blushing a slightly deeper shade of red. "Well, cause I'M hugging you, and you aren't too fond of me." He let's go, not having noticed the blush on her face. "I said I didn't fond demons..." She glance away, blushing. "You can't even tell a female emotions well." She crossed her arms, her eyes slightly narrowed and looking off the side. Why did you think I told you the future?... I do like you... She thought deeply. "Thank you Victoria." He kisses her cheek as a thank you. "Now I have a plan." Victoria blushes at him having kiss her cheek. "Your... Erm... Welcome..." She said, trying to hide her blush. "How about this, he won't know who you are if you disguise your smell.." HE starts whispering the plan into her ear. It would describe a comptetition, her disguising her scent and her participating in the competition to avoid his forced marriage. Her ear twitched. "Mm... How about my Appearances, the markings might give away some hints." She looks to him, but thought. "Mmm... If my father can hide what markings he might have, I might beable to hide mine... While also hiding my scent..." She nods. "Alright." "Thanks! And when you win, I can help you get back home!" He smiles. Victoria blushes a bit. "O-Okay..." Her eyes close and the light blue markings of her fur and cheeks vanished, making her just a light gray, her eyes were still an icy blue, vampire-like. "So... How do I enter this... eRm... Comptetition?" "Well, if you know about this then you can join the crowd that'll happen tomorrow." "So, pretty much stand with the crowd is how I get into this, correct?" She thinks. "I might have to just use my first name for all of this." She glance to Malachite. "Will Vic do well for that?" "Well yeah. I mean he doesn't know who you are after all. Just don't use Youngblood. He might recognize your parentage." "I know." She said. "Youngblood was my grandfather's name... I believe he would know who I belong to right away if I said it. Victoria shall be it, nothing more and nothing last. She looks to him. "I guess, we got to be ready..." "Yeah..Goodnight." He smiles. "Night..." She said, going back under his bed, closing her eyes but not asleep. "..." Malachite is fast asleep. Victoria hides her scent and made sure it stay that way so she didn't have to keep it up with her own powers, she close her eyes and goes into a light sleep. A new Dawn and a Comptetition of fate Victoria wakes up rather early, listening for anything since she was under Malachite's bed. IF she looks out the window, a few people have started to go outside, Scar nor Malachite, nor his mother have appeared. Victoria had lookd. Good, I can get there... She stated in her mind before using one of her vampire powers ot ensure she wasn't like Malachite and had acted like she just gotten out of the building, walking towards the few people in silences. She glance away quietly to understand who is around, her very scent still being cover well. Some of them give her odd glances, but they don't pay her any mind as Scar and his family arrives. "Welcome my loyal subjects." Victoria stays quiet, lsitening in the crowd. "..." "As you all know, Malachite will be reaching the age of eighteen, which we all know is the proper age for one to marry. However, due to some..difficulties Malachite will be marrying females of the vampire species." She should remember what Scar plans to say next. She keeps listening. He will be marrying a vampire girl of your choice, is what your going to say... She thought deeply, before looking at them from the crowd. "He will however, marry a w-" Scar is interrupted by Malachite. "A woman who is able to win a competition that we have set up! The one woman to come out on top will be my bride." Malachite looks around at the crowd, some of the girls whispering to each other. Victoria seem to smirk under her muzzles. Smooth move, Malachite... She blushes a tiny bit at that thought, but it gone away as she looks at the crowd before looking up at Scar and Malachite. Malachite stares right at her, smiling. Scar is glaring at him. "Yes..A competition, whoever wins will be my son's wife." Victoria look straight at her, smirking a bit. "Heh..." I wonder what kind of competition it is, Malachite. She thought with a small smirk. "It will be a series of physical competitions, combined with vampiric ability endurance trials. Whoever wins, will be the woman to take my son's hand in marriage, and may ask one thing of the king." Victoria seem to be complex on the later comment. Ask one thing of the king... That part isn't going to go well... She thought to herself, but her eyes narrow a bit. However, I won't lose to a much of lowlife vampires that are around me right now... She thought even more to herself. Malachite looks at her and mouths something. He then makes the gesture that he wants to speak to her later. She glance to Malachite and nods a little. He wants to tell me something, so I better get ready for what he will say. She thought. "Ahem. That is, all.." Scar says and walks off, bringing his wife with him. Once everyone leaves Malachite points to his room's window. She nods, looking to his room window and close her eyes to do the same she did this morning. Malachite walks in, closing the door and locking it. "Phew." Victoria was already in his room, sighing a bit. "Just doing all of that made me thristy..." "Need some blood?" She sighs, but nods. "Yes." He holds out his wrist. "Here you go." Victoria blushes a bit, put takes his wrist and gently bites into it, feeding. He blushes from her bite. "Someone's been tsking care not to bite too hard. How sweet of you." Victoria blushes a slightly deep red from the comment, trying really hard not to bite deeply into his wrist for that comment as she feeds. He sighs. "Hey when you're done I gotta tell you something." I finished feeding and licks the bite mark on your wrist before glancing to you. "What is it you got to tell me...?" "My dad's able to make a portal. If you win, then he can make the portal for you to go home with. Won't that be nice?" He says this with a hint of sadness in his voice. Victoria frown a bit. "But, if he knows I don't belong in this place, and finds out where I do live, he will know who Daughter I am and he will be extremely upset, if not try to kill me right then and there." She seem rather dull in emotional, but it seem like she didn't really want to leave as she glance away and blushes a tiny bit. "That is the only issue with that plan... I can't ask him to make a protal to my home..." "But..don;t you want to go home? I mean, i-it's your home." He holds her hands. Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP Category:Unoffical